Isolated
by MaxxRide
Summary: ShikaSaku horror fic. Sakura goes to a camp and makes a horrible discovery: Camp is not fun when you have a monster trying to eat you and your friends. Not fun at all.
1. The beginning of camp

"Mom, how many times do I need to say it? I don't want to go to no fuckin camp!" Sakura screamed at her all to stubborn mom.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I already signed you up and packed your bag for you. It's an overnight camp at a mall! Doesn't that sound fun!" Sakura's mom said.

"Like hell you're sorry! And no, that doesn't sound fun at all! And knowing you, you wouldn't care if you were sending me to boot camp! You just don't want me out of here! So you are shipping me off to some stupid overnight camp!" Sakura yelled at her.

"Ok, Sakura we are leaving now. So get in the car or I'm throwing away your computer." Sakura's mom was getting really impatient.

"Damn you." Sakura cursed under her breath as she unwillingly got in the car with her parents. But she blasted her mp3 loud in her eyes so that she wouldn't have to listen to them.

------

"Bye Sakura!" Sakura's mom and dad said goodbye to Sakura after they signed her into the camp and gave her the bags that they had packed for her.

Sakura put on an overly happy fake smile and waved as her parents walked away. But before they took their eyes off Sakura. Sakura turned her waving hand into the finger. Still fake smiling and waving her hand at them.

Her mom looked really shocked that she would do that. But Sakura turned her back to them as soon as she knew that they had gotten her message that she completely hated them.

She really didn't like this camp. The counselors seemed freakishly happy and she didn't see many kids her age. She saw three of her friends, which was a surprised. She didn't expected to see Hinata, TenTen, and Ino. As for the rest of the girls her age, she saw one really tough looking girl that she didn't recognize and all the other girls were little kids. Then she saw about ten boys about her age and that was it. A few of the boys especially caught her eye.

One boy was really lazy looking with a black haired ponytail that stood straight up in the air. Another boy with really long hair and a guy with blood red hair and an odd tattoo on his forehead. Actually, all the boys seemed really odd.

Sakura finished examining the camp and decided to read until all the kids showed up and the camp would start. She found a seat at one of the tables in the food court of the mall that the whole camp was at for the time being.

A camp at a mall it made no sense.

As Sakura read her book, she was trying to concentrate on it but there was some voices that she couldn't tune out. Which reminded her, once camp started she should so say hi to Hinata, TenTen, and Ino. One thing in particular she heard was the counselors say, "Ok. That's all the kids. Time to get this camp started."

But twenty minutes later the camp still hadn't started.

Sakura was getting suspicious. So she raised her head from her book and looked around. Where were the counselors? They were all gone. Odd… And where were they going to sleep in this mall? They had stored all their stuff in an empty store but they weren't told to bring sleeping bags and Sakura saw no beds. What kind of camp was this? Nowhere to sleep, no counselors and it was in a mall for crying out loud!

What was going on?

Almost immediately Sakura got her answer when a huge, dark shadow fell over her head.

But it wasn't the answer that Sakura was looking for…

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry it's so short the rest of the chapters will be longer. But this is just the introduction. Good introduction? This is my first ShikaSaku horror fanfic. I hope you like it. I'll probably update soon because this story seems easy for me to write, it's all planned out in my head. Probably because I got this idea for a nightmare I had a while back. I never thought anything good came from nightmares but if this story gets popular then I will be proven wrong!**

**Sorry if Sakura is OOC but I'm just showing that she is really mad at her parents so once she calms down she'll be back to her regular self!**

**Please Review!**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE:_**

**To everyone who read this story and wants to see it continued even though I haven't updated in over a year,**

**I do plan to continue this story.**

**I have the whole story planned out but I still haven't updated, **

**I don't really have any good excuses for why I haven't**

**But I just want to say that I will update sometime in the next few weeks**

**I just hope that after all this time there are still some people that want to read this story.**

**Thanks for those who do :)**

**-Maxx**

_This notice goes for_ _ShikaSaku of the Next Generation, Isolated, Sleepless Dreaming, and I'M A BLOODY PUPPET!_


End file.
